Glass Wall Book:1 AH HC
by arianaXamidala
Summary: A glass wall separates and divides girls not so normal life. Hayden Christensen is the main person with Ariana Rose. Ariana has hallucinations of someone who looks and speaks like Hayden in her dreams (Anakin Skywalker) She can't come to tell herself who she's falling for. This book is Very AU! It also goes and touches great subjects.
1. Prolouge

Down the street from my house lived a boy. He was an ordinary boy in my mind. We hung out and stuck with each other. He was always like a big brother to me, until one day.

"Spin the bottle and spend seven minutes with the person at the end of the bottle in a room upstairs," Kylie said. Hayden and I went to a sleepover party with his sister. We were forced to be playing with them. Not that I minded but everything was going great until this moment. Kylie's parents had left an hour ago and left us in charge. Since we were the older ones we volunteered to go first. I spun the bottle. The neck of the bottle was pointing at Hayden. Not possible. I'm starting to believe magic is real again.

"Let's go," He said completely unfazed. I followed and most of the younger girls 'oohed' as we left. I'm starting to think this was planned. And it all was.


	2. Day 1

Junior year. 10th grade. High school, however, you want to put it. It's been 6 years since spinning the bottle. 6 agonizing years. Hayden was the first boy I liked, and my first kiss. Was it a planned act? No. Life just happens that way. We get curve balls thrown at us all the time. Now was the first day of a new school year. I stayed in all summer playing games and enjoying my time. I only went out for Hayden's birthday party at the lake house. It was all so surreal. We haven't spoken in 9 weeks. 9 long weeks after he told me he was dating someone. You know that feeling that the person you like will never feel the same way about you? Yeah, welcome to the club. All I ever wanted was him to see me more than just a friend. But it will never happen. The first day back and we already have assignments due. Hayden and his buddies didn't take it so well. I, on the other hand, was prepared and partnered with Hayden. Of course.

"Students remember to bring in your tools from last year." the teacher yelled as we were packing up. Hayden and his friends grabbed me and took me out with them because I was the only girl in their group. Big bonus, we all had the same schedule. Meaning we'd follow each other to the other class.

"Hey, careful. My ponytails gonna fall" I said because when boys play fight it ain't soft.

"Chill Ari, you can put it up again," Dean said. Dean Jackson was one of the nicer out of the 8 boys.

"No, I'm not going to chill Dean. This took hours." I whined.

"Drama queen" Chase whispered loud enough for the group of us to hear. Chase Myres the bold daring one. The group laughed and I punched him in the shoulders. He faked a pained expression.

"Alright, boys chill. Let's not get the lady mad." Hayden said. Of course the problem starter and ender. That was only the beginning of the day.

"Alright. I'm going to make this easy on you. This is an easy course. Do well and you shall pass with 50%. Do extraordinary and impress me and you shall pass with 80% or higher. If so you decide to deceive me you will not be passing and I will see you all again at the start of the next term." Lady Nadia said.

She was the mean English teacher but had a soft side if you did things her way. The 3 main rules were 1. Don't skip. 2. Don't fall asleep. 3. Sit close to the board to get a better grade. As so I sat in the front of the class. The guys, on the other hand, were in the back on their phones. All except for Dean and Cody. She's grown to like me because of last years credit course since I did well. Soon after the bell rings and I hear high-fiving noises and shuffling feet. Lunch. The one time in the day where we all rant about the good and the bad of our courses. Everyone in our school has the same lunch. Except for the grade 9's. We all have a third lunch and they all either have second or fourth. We all decided to walk to the plaza around the block to get pizza treat from E.J since he had a coupon.

"So, we can't rant since we're technically in the same classes. Right?" Carson said. They all agreed. I, however, didn't.

"Don't Y'all feel like the back is basically an oasis because the teacher can't see your phones?" I questioned.

"We know they can see it, Ari, they just choose to ignore the fact about it," Carmen said. Carmen Rodwire, the other girl who's in our group but doesn't have anything with us except for lunch. She was basically like the guys never sits up front.

"Alright, if Y'all fail anything I ain't helping unless it's life-threatening," I answered. Of course, I guarantee Carson, Dean, and Chase won't have a problem unless they can't understand a concept. The other 5 of the boys will do absolutely anything to pass at least 5 weeks before the course ends. They all nodded knowing what I mean.

"Well, we still have an hour to kill. What now?" Hayden asked. We all started thinking.

"We could go buy slushies," Dean mentioned.

"True, but the machines haven't been working for a few days," Carmen said. I second on that.

"How about we walk to the park that's like 15 minutes from here but like 5 minutes from the school," I suggested. They all thought about it for a while.

"Agreed. To the park with the flying saucer swings." Carson said like an adventurer.

We all laughed and talked about life on the way there. Yes, we all may be 15-16 but hey, it's a park. Leave us alone. We stayed until we had 10 minutes left, talking about how we all will do this again sometime soon. That meant we could get back in five and grab our stuff for the next class and spare 2 minutes of time. Our school was 2 floors but the second floor has all the lockers and classes. The first floor was the cafeteria and the janitor rooms. So we all could have easy access to all of our classes rather than running up and down to find a class.

Last class of the day and we'd be out of here. Dance wasn't my strongest class but I've been getting better. Of course, it wouldn't be an art high school without all the weird subjects. The boys had their dance and so did the girls. Every now and then we'd combine the classes together for partner work. As if so fate really must like me to be put in a group or partners with Hayden. The teachers either have said brains and glory or masculine dancer with the graceful swan.

Soon class ended and I went home with Hayden and Carson because my parents were going to pick me up later. I did my portion of the work and so did Carson which meant Hayden still hasn't done his.

"Are Y'all actually doing the project now?" He asked. I nodded Carson was still writing and drawing the diagrams.

"Dude, as much as I wanna play Fortnite, right now I rather get my grades in a good spot," Carson said clearly focused on his workload. I still had a bit to finish and to revise.

"He's right Hayden. We all may have equal 50% but getting it to an 80% or higher will give you a better chance at passing even if you can't make a few assignments." I said hoping he'd realize.

"Fine hand it over. But Y'all better be playing Fortnite when we're done." He said. We all did the thing since 7th grade where we cross an 'X' over our heart instead of pinky promises.


	3. Day 2

Second day. Second chances, right? Maybe not so much. Carson and I had a free period since we finished. Hayden, on the other hand, was still struggling with the word 'pacifist' meaning peacemaker.

"Dude you ain't helping. I need a literal definition of a sentence," he said. We both shook our heads.

"I'm a pacifist and I like to keep my order of peace a certain way," I said. Hayden wrote it down. Carson muttered something along the lines of 'I'm gonna kill him'.

"Now a famous movie quote." He said. Carson groaned and I took a minute to think.

"I don't think there is one. Not that I know of anyways." I stated. Carson said he gave up on this. We still had 15 minutes before the bus gets here. We would walk and stop to get drinks but since Hayden still didn't finish all of his part in the project we had to call it quits.

"This is why we do our homework the night before we wake up so we don't sacrifice a day at Starbucks," Carson said. I would totally agree with that fact but you can't always change the habit in some people. Hayden packed the last of the contents out of his bag back in waiting with us for the bus.

"If the teacher changes the due date, I'm going to be so pissed." He said. We both nodded at this because that meant we either did the work to get our grades or to sacrifice time away from our phones.

"Well if she does want people to hand it in we might as well ya know," I stated. Me being me I was right about it. They both rolled their eyes.

"You're kidding right Ari, we're going to not do that but we will sit and mentally read things," Carson said. Hayden agreed to this.

"Fine but if we get caught then I'm going to blame you."

"Has anyone finished the project," she asked. Nobody raised their hands. I wanted to raise my hand so badly. But I won't sacrifice it. Carson's right, no one was finished. Potentially started but not quite there. "Alright. It is now a work period to finish. I'd expect at least one group to be done" she requested while looking directly at our group.

"She knows," I said. They turned to look at me.

"Of course she knows, you were in her class for the past 2 years, how could she not. Top student." Hayden sneered. I rolled my eyes. Carson laughed at this. Since Carson came to our school last year he hasn't heard of me being the so-called 'top student' due to the fact that I much rather be outside playing.

"Oh laugh it up you ignorant idiot. Wait till Y'all do something." I challenged them. Of course, we'd be putting our project on the desk as we leave the class. We all pulled out lined paper and started writing the new plans for the lunch hour. So far we had a few ideas which were to either go to the mall across the street or to go to the park again.

"I vote on the mall. There's food," I said trying to get them on my side. They thought about it before discussing it.

"Fine, but we go look at the stores first," Carson said. Lately, he's been asking me to take him to Brandy Melville and Pacsun.

"How about we get food first then do that?" Hayden asked. He also had a point. Getting food first may be a good idea.

"Well, we could do this thing where 5 people go to get food while 5 people shop," I suggest.

"Sure, but how. all of the grade 11 are away, and some of the grade 12's." Hayden said. Point taken, the grade 11 had physics day and some of the 12's were possibly helping. That means there would only be four of us counting Kenzie.

"Okay, let's get a light lunch and shop on the way," I said.

"Agreed. Don't forget that we have to leave 10 minutes before the bell rings." Carson said. He had soccer practice with Hayden. I was going to stay behind and watch for moral support. I believe Hayden's mom is going to drop me off when they're done.

"So where is PacSun?" Carson asked. I gave him a blended look.

"It's upstairs with Brandy right next to it. Unless they changed the algorithm in the mall." I stated. This mall was keen on moving things to another point in the mall. They want you to pass other stores and hope that you walk in and end up buying something. I've always one up the mall since Hayden's dad started working around here. Apparently, it's like girls stuff will always be upstairs and boy stuff will always be downstairs. The family stores are in the middle of the first and second floor. The mall is pretty easy to navigate, the food court is an extension building from the actual mall. The mall itself is a big circle like shape.

Having your order taken at a subway is hectic. I mean you could have said 'pickles on the sub' but apparently, they hear 'peppers on the sub' so I just stopped asking for pickles. As always somebody's sub in our group would look much better because they picked a simple thing.

"Okay let me get this straight. Carson wants to go into PacSun and Brandy." Kenzie asked to confirm.

"Yeah he said something about Halloween but I'm not entirely sure," I stated. Maybe Carson wanted to do a youtube video where he pretended to be a girl for the day.

"Alright. The second thing you said you found that cute crop top where," Kenzie asked. I laughed because it came in my size and I wore it to school once and she wanted it. Typical.

"Either Forever 21 or H&M, nothing major," I said. I let her borrow it once. She said it was a way to tight. Oh well, hopefully, they still have them in stock. If they don't we know Kenzie's going to turn to the internet for online shopping.

"Okay, you are now taking me there since we're both done." She stated. Since we were going to pass PacSun and Brandy on the way might as well tell the boys to wrap up.

"Alright one sec, you boys done. I'm going with Kenzie to Brandy and all this other stuff." The second I said Brandy Carson threw away the paper wrap and started for his bag.

"Are Y'all leaving me?" Hayden asked. We all shook our heads.

"There's no way. Are you going to go inside the stores though?" I asked. Knowing Hayden he wouldn't want to go shopping unless he needed new jeans or something else.

"I'm not going in some of the stores," he stated.

"Good. Then you can watch our bags Den." Kenzie said. Nobody calls Hayden 'Den' unless it was for team purposes. But he didn't seem to mind.

"Well then what are we waiting for." He said standing up walking towards us with his mouth stuffed with a bite of his sub. We all laughed and started for the mall.


	4. Day 3

Third day. Three times the work. Since the trip to the mall yesterday Carson's been acting weird. Not in a bad way though. Maybe he's trying to figure out who he is. I'm glad he's doing that.

"Ariana, Kenzie needs a ride today." My mother yelled. Of course, the squirt's friends didn't want to pick her up today.

"Fine. I'll take her." I said over the railing. As soon as I went down to get some toast I hear Kenzie and two other people in our living room.

"So, if I pay you $30, then you have to buy my ticket," Kenzie said.

"Sure, just give me the $30 and I'll go get it this lunch," Lean said.

Carnival at Kenzie's school was pricey. Even she thinks that but it is her last year before she goes to my school. Now the only thing I liked about the private-public school was their name. Richwood Heights. Of course, having a billionaire father meant we live in a secluded neighborhood. That was until I decided to go to a public high school. Now Kenzie liked where my high school was placed because of the mall, and I'm not going to judge her because that was the only reason why I went there.

"So are we talking about the high-end carnival that's literally a half day of school?" I questioned them. They all laughed and I soon joined.

"Yeah. Mom said that it was fine, you know since it's my last year," Kenzie said. I nodded, it wasn't any different when I wanted to go.

"Do you want me to pick you up or are you going home with your friends?" I asked grabbing the toast from the plate and taking a bite.

"No. It's fine. I'm sleeping over at Dianna's house. Her mom's going to take us to school tomorrow morning." She stated. That's why she had her duffel bag packed.

"Alright. Let's go before Evan takes the van because I have to pick up some friends on the way." I said. Evan is our adopted older brother who acts like our father figure.

"Fine. Let's hit the road." Lean said.

I blared the horn the second I pulled up to Hayley and Hayden's house. Their mom's car wasn't in the driveway which meant that she already left. Hayley was the first one out. She was in the same school as Kenzie, Lean and Cassie. Might as well give the girl a lift instead of walking. 3 minutes passed and Hayden ran out of the house and locked the door.

"Does my brother ever do anything normal?" Hayley asked. I laughed.

"Wait until Y'all go to our high school," I said back to her question.

"You know Hayley your lucky you didn't get that lecture from dad," Hayden said breathlessly as he strapped himself in.

"What lecture?" I asked.

"The one where he says you know we have a doorbell, tell your friends to use it." He stated.

We all laughed and talked about other things. I saw the time and calculated the math. If we dropped Kenzie and her friends off first then we'd still have time to pick up Carson and Joey. We drove out of the neighborhood into a gated school.

"Alright wear sunscreen and don't oh who am I kidding go have fun," I said. Kenzie soon dashed off with her friends to go see what rides there may be. I got a text literally 3 seconds later from Kenzie's phone.

'Thanks for not doing the mom speech' I laughed and sent her a laughing emoji and turned the car around.

"So where now. We still have 13 minutes." Hayden asked.

"To Carson and Joey's," I said. He nodded.

Once again I blared the car horn. Joey and Carson lived next to each other which meant we didn't have to wait long. While I was driving Hayden sent Carson and Joey a text to listen for a loud car horn. They both clearly saw the text because a minute later they both walked out of their front doors.

"Thanks for the warning," Carson said. I gave them both a warm smile as the buckled in.

The great thing about our school is we don't have to pay for parking. The school parking lot is meant for the teachers and the students park their cars in the mall parking. The mall doesn't mind because it gets more people to go there. Plus it's not far from the school. You just cross at the stoplight to get to the school.

"So, are we all getting a ride from me or what?" I asked.

"I'm obviously going home with you," Hayden said. Hayley also needed a ride. I put that into my notes file.

"I'm going home with Lauren," Carson stated. I nodded knowing that Carson wouldn't need a ride.

"I'm walking home with Jake and Nathan," Joey stated as well. Cool. Just Hayden and me until we pick up Hayley and whoever else is going.

"Well, let's go and get this show on the road," I said smiling like a complete idiot.

Here's the thing. Hayden was my first crush and Joey was my second. It all disappeared in the 7th grade but I think something might be coming back to bite me in the butt. You know the gut feeling where you don't think much of something until it all really happens. Well, that's how I feel right now.


End file.
